


[Fancomic] Junk in the Trunk

by DisappointMe, pium_poetam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fancomic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and powerfully erotic imagery of knitwear, general silliness, rated for adult jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gives brand new meaning to the term 'junk in the trunk.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fancomic] Junk in the Trunk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [[Fancomic] Con vỏi con voi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185486) by [thegirl_gcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat)
  * Inspired by [Junk in the Trunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983156) by [DisappointMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.etsy.com/listing/87421257/shorts-boxers-trousers-handmade-gray?ref=shop_home_active
> 
> Big thanks to DisappointMe for letting me work on this brilliant hilarous adorable story, and to Danteros and spamano-in-pastel for being wonderful, wonderful betas whose kind words and justified butt-kicking improved the drawings’ quality by about 9000%
> 
> On tumblr:  
> https://pium-poetam.tumblr.com/post/161235767757/pium-poetam-edit-re-did-the-cover-and


End file.
